


He takes a deep breath and answers. "Hey."

by dreximgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/pseuds/dreximgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for drabble tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	He takes a deep breath and answers. "Hey."

He takes a deep breath and answers. "Hey."

“Hi, umm I was going to wait like I promised but then I started thinking and well...”

Arthur chuckles, “It’s okay” he replied reassuringly, “I don’t mind, we can’t have you thinking too much. You’ll get headaches” he teased as Merlin spluttered on the other end of the line, “Actually I’m glad you called, I’m not sure I would have worked up the courage” he admitted

Merlin laughed at that, “The great Arthur Pendragon is afraid of a little phonecall?”

“Afraid of messing things up” he said, “And I really don’t want to mess this up”


End file.
